Total Drama Amusement
by JayWalker11
Summary: An ultimate season yet to have been done. 66 contestants battle it out in an abandoned amusement park for  10 million! The 22 original contestants, the 22 originals' siblings, and 22 of your own characters! Takes placed after TDI/TDA/TDWT. APPS CLOSED!
1. Day 0: The Apps Are In The Trees!

**Author's Notes...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI and whatsoever. Those channels do.**

* * *

**Now, I know this may be very hard for me. Actually this _will _be very hard. But, I have planned the ultimate season...one that's never been done before. You'll find out in this little story I have made for you.**

**Day 0: The App**

A raven-haired man stepped into view, "Hello, loyal fans of Total Drama! If you don't remember me then you are probably crazy!

"I'm Chris Mclean, for those who don't know, and I'm here to bring you another season of Total Drama," Chris exclaimed as he did some hand motions.

"Well, you're probably wondering," Chris went to a 'Thinker' position, "why are you interrupting my Desperate Housewives?

"To answer that question we need twenty-two new competitors! But, don't think you'll be in it alone...the original twenty-two are back in the game also!" Chris smiled even wider and he took out a board which labeled on the top 'Total Drama's Ratings'.

Chris took out a stick and pointed at the squiggly line falling down from the top left hand corner. "As you can see," Chris said, "our ratings have plummeted and we're going to try and bring it back up!

"And a lot of you viewers would like to see what the siblings of the originals look like. Do they act the same? The same personalities? Who knows!" Chris threw the ratings board aside.

"So, that means we're going to bring another whopping amount of twenty-two siblings of the originals," Chris exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air.

"Guess what that adds up to?" Chris smiled hugely now, "A whopping sixty-six competitors this season!"

"Now, if you have noticed or not," Chris put his hands in front of him. "We are having this season at an abandoned amusement park!"

"Yeah, they were gonna tear it down for a parking lot," Chris smirked. "Can't let good stuff go to waste ya know.

"The challenges won't be lame amusement park challenges," Chris frowned. "We're having challenges based off of your ideas! Yes, you!" Chris pointed at the camera.

(Going to break the fourth-wall here) "Just PM your ideas to the creator of this story and he might put your challenges on the story!"

"Now, this will be the ultimate season on," Chris threw his hands up in the air. "Total! Drama! Amusement!"

**Now, before we go to the app I'm going to have a little rules so please read them.**

**(Rule #1) No superhuman powers. Nothing extraordinary people that can do anything like fly if you know what I mean. No super powers whatsoever.**

**(Rule #2) No long Stereoypes. Ex: The goth that's a tomboy and a nice surfer environmentalist.**

**(Rule #3) No Mary Sues or Gary Sues. If you don't know what that means, it means no perfect people whatsoever. Give them their quirks! "A man is only as good as his greatest quirk." -Me.**

**(Rule #4) Please make your personality lengthy. This will help me better understand your character.**

**(Rule #5) You may send in two characters but you have to make on male and another female.**

**(Rule #6) Please send in lots of boys. If you haven't noticed in a lot of other send in your character fics that they always have a chapter to say, "More Boys Needed!" I mean are you guys wimps?**

**(Rule #7) To make sure you read these rules please place this phrase at the top or bottom of your application, "Courtney Rules!"**

**(Rule #8) Have fun! Be creative!**

Now on to the app...

**-Basics-**

Name (First and last):

Nickname:

Age (Any age that's practical):

Gender:

Stereotype:

**-Appearance-**

Hair Color and Style:

Eye Shape and Color:

Body Shape (Ex for Girls: Curvy, Hourglass. Ex for Boys: Chubby, Muscular):

Height (Ex: Tall, medium, or small):

Weight (Ex: Fat, medium, skinny):

Facial (Ex: Beard, no beard, mustache, fuzz):

Anything Else:

**-Clothing-**

Casual:

Formal:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Accessories:

Anything Else:

**-Personality-**

Personality:

Phobia and why:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Quirks:

History:

**-Ending-**

Audition Tape (mandatory):

Challenge Ideas:

Anything Else:

**Ok, thanks for signing up if you do. But, please tell me if you think I should continue on with this. It will help build my confidence for this story if you do say yes. Have a wonderful day. Please send in apps!**

**Sincerely,**

**JayWalker11**


	2. Day 0: The Ugly People List

**I'm back, baby! Well, you are probably annoyed by this...watching you're Desperate Housewives. So yeah, I now have enough kiddies for your characters! Let's all clap! -claps-**

**So I am sorry if you did not get picked...so don't sob like a baby then eat your own hand because your depressed and turn emo on me. Yeah...penguins are evil, Courtney rules, and here's the list of characters that made it in.**

* * *

**Disclaimer Note: I don't own anything by Total Drama.**

**Day 0: The Ugly People List**

Chris sat in a very bustled room, which was filled with all kinds of papers, computers, and pens. Chris had dark rings under his eyes and he was writing something on a piece of paper.

"Staying up all night...reading these lists...argh," He screamed and pulled at his hair.

"Am I crazy? Of course not...not at all," He mumbles.

He picks up the list he wrote on and looked it over. "Maybe, one of these kids will keep me company..."

Chris then takes a swig out of a beer bottle, swishes it in his mouth for a while, then swallows. "Uh, I'd like these...peep...pole...people with me.

"**Zac Burman."**

"**Dus...Dustin Chambers.**"

"**Rich-Richard Do-Donato**."

"**Elija Reynolds...**"

"**Benji-Benjamin...Millers**?"

"**Bob...Allen...**"

"**Ryland...Hammer...ah screw it**!"

"**Dale...Earnhardt**."

"**Brandon Dash...**"

"**Greg Kired**." **(1)**

"Ugh, those are guys..." Chris took another swig of beer and he swallowed it gratefully. "I'd rather get some girls here, like...

"**Juliette Delilah St. John...**sounds hot," Chris smirked.

"**Paris! Paris Anderson **in the house!"

"**Reina Tanaka...**a nice hotty."

"**Emma Lopez, **biker chick!"

"**Carissa Smith, **know-it-all."

"**Bonnie Demizzio**!"

"**Agina Sanderson!**"

"**Tonia Hart!**"

"**Kenya Parker.**"

"**Maria Martinez!**"

"**Danielle Evans!**"

"**Kryztal Washington!**"

"Yeah," Chris took another sip of his alcoholic drink and swallowed again, "I want those chicks here..."

He then drops on the floor, knocked out cold, and his eye is twitching little. The light dims and it goes off all of a sudden.

"Oops, forgot to pay the electric bill," a voice from nowhere called out.

**So yeah. I am seriously sorry if you did not make it. Really hard choice for girls! I almost killed myself...not literally, of course.**

**So here's the list of the characters again just in case you didn't want to read Chris being drunk.**

**Girls:**

Juliette Delilah St. John – **Popular Girl Next Door.**

Reina Tanaka – **The Overly-Sensitive, Bi-Polar Cutie.**

Paris Anderson – **The Mean Girl.**

Emma Lopez – **Biker/Media.**

Carissa Smith – **The Human Dictionary.**

Bonnie Demizzio – **The Female Ninja.**

Agina Sanderson – **Psycho Chick.**

Tonia Hart – **The Beauty Queen.**

Kenya Parker – **Bisexual Loner.**

Maria (Mimi) Martinez – **Rebel Heartbreaker.**

Danielle Evans –** Musical Theatre Fan.**

Kryztal Washington – **Country Girl.**

**Boys:**

Zac Burman – **The Idiot.**

Dustin Chambers – **Always-Horny Gay Guy.**

Richard Donato – **The Antagonist.**

Elija Reynolds – **The Baseball Fanatic.**

Benjamin Millers – **The Class Clown.**

Bob Allen – **The Nintendo Lover.**

Ryland Hemmerlie – **The Hotshot.**

Dale Earnhardt – **Sport Guy.**

Brandon Dash – **The Loud Music-Loving Disc Jockey.**

Greg Kired – **Know-It-All, Sarcastic Nerd.**

**Greg didn't have a last name on his app so I gave him one.**

**Hope you R&R!**

**Sincerely,**

**JayWalker11**


End file.
